It's All in the Diapers
by sonycdrw
Summary: CHAPTER 6 is here! ^_^ What if Harry met his soon to be friends in a muggle nursery, at a time when all of them are still in diapers? Featuring a baby Harry out to search for his mother, with the help of his friends. A pre-Hogwarts fic, Rugrats style.
1. The Wizarding Youth

**Disclaimer:** I love, like, adore, enjoy, am a fan of, obsessed with, incredibly amazed with, am delighted with and craving for more Harry Potter, but none of it belongs to me. It's all from the mind of J.K. Rowling. 

**A/N: **This fic takes place late during the year Lily and James had been killed. Although one year-olds aren't capable of actually conversing that much, I decided to write this Rugrats style, wherein we can hopefully take a peek into the world of the HP characters when they were babies. ^_^ 

**It's All in the Diapers**

_+_+_+_Chapter One_+_+_+_

-------

A set of brightly-colored chimes ringed at the door as a bony, horse-faced woman waddled into the nursery. One hand was gently pushing a rather large baby stroller, while in another hung a big, tattered-looking basket, carried as though it were an old, used cement sack. She was followed in curtly by a largish, portly man, who looked just like one of those executive people running late for work. 

"Good morning, madame--" 

The pleasant, red-haired lady at the counter was about to greet them when the largish man let out a rude snort. "Just hurry up and dump them in, Petunia!" he said, his fat-buried eyes occassionally shifting from his wife to his watch. "I still have to drop you off at the mall!"

Petunia Dursley gave him an irritated look, but walked towards the lady considerably faster nonetheless. She dropped the tattered basket carelessly onto the counter. The nursery lady looked into it as it revealed the tiny face of a year-old baby, head covered by a layer of slightly unruly, jet-black hair. He yawned innocently as the lady smiled down at him.

"Oh, what an adorable baby," the lady cooed, stroking the baby's cheek. She carried him gently to the playpen at one side of the room, where he joined several other babies around his own age. 

Petunia gave her a disgusted look. "That isn't mine, his babysitter's just out sick. Now this," she said, bringing out the huge bundle out of the stroller, "is my son, Dudley. You'd better take good care of him until we get back later at five."

"Okay then," the lady said nicely, sinking slightly as she took the huge (and not to mention heavy), pink, blond-haired baby in her own hands and into the same playpen. "May I just ask you to fill in that form right there and hand it over to me when you're done--"

"_Just make it quick already!!!_" the huge man called Vernon Dursley bellowed. He was turning red in face, obviously in a panic from knowing how late he was going to be for work. His neat moustache seemed to have stood up slightly, which had been enough for Petunia to know that he was in a negatively sensitive mood. 

The black-haired baby peered through the partially-holed fence surrounding the playpen to watch his dislikable aunt and uncle walk off in a disgruntled mood minutes later. "Bye-bye," he muttered quietly, feeling odd to be standing in a new place. He looked around, and saw that the playpen's floor had been lined with colorful, alphabet tiles, which pressed into gentle pits as he stepped his feet unto them.

Seeing the other babies around him, he walked unsteadily to a freckled baby trying to fit a square block into a round hole in one of the toys.

"Need help there?" the black-haired baby asked him, green eyes eager to make a new friend.

The freckle-faced baby looked up at him and nodded. "Okay, sure." Wisps of wavy red hair bounced down the top of his head as looked up at the little boy and smiled. "I'm Ron, by the way. What's your name?"

"My name's Harry," the black-haired boy replied. He took the square block and forced it into the cornerless hole. "Ugh-- this doesn't seem to want to get in-- are you sure it's supprosed to fit here?"

"Oh, don't you _boys _know anything?" a rather bossy voice came out from another end of the playpen. Another year-old baby came into their view, golden-brown hair tied into tiny pigtails. She walked over to the two babies haughtily and took the square block off Harry's hand. 

"Hey--"

"You're obvlusely placing it in the wrong hole." She fell onto the floor as she turned the plastic toy around, pausing only as the right-shaped hole she desired had appeared. She placed that square block into the square hole easily, looking up at the two other babies as she proudly showed them how it was done. "See? You only need a bit of callman sense. My name's Hermrione, by the way."

Harry noticed two lone front teeth sparkle out as the girl smiled. However, Ron looked unimpressed. "What? Haymon? Your name's too long."

"It's Herm-rah-yow-nee!" the girl called Hermione replied defensively. Even _she_ couldn't pronounce her name that well yet. 

Ron was about to argue about how long her name was when the huge, blonde baby by the name of Dudley Dursley stomped heavily towards them. "Ooh... I see you've made some itsy-bitsy little friends there, have you, Harry?"

"He isn't very itsy-bitsy himself," Ron whispered to Hermione, who had to cover her mouth to stifle a giggle.

Harry looked up at him irritably. "What do you want, Dudley?"

"Why, Harry, how could you think of me that way? I just wanted to make myself some little_ friends,_" he said very unconvincingly. "And _Daddy _says you have to learn how to _share. _So let's see you share that little toy of yours!"

Hermione held onto the toy tightly. "But we're still playing with it. We'd gladly give it you right after, if you'd let us finish, of clourse--"

"Give it now!" Dudley demanded stubbornly. He dropped, or rather, gravitated his enormous self down and almost nearly shook the floor of the playpen as he broke into a fit. Even as a baby, Dudley's tears hadn't been at all believable to Harry.

"_Waaghh!_ Toy! Toy!" Dudley screamed angrily, only stopping to smirk at Harry for a very short while. As expected, his cries attracted one of the caretakers in the room, who almost staggered towards the playpen to find out what had happened.

"Oh, what's wrong, dear?" she asked, her thin-framed face peering gently into Dudley's pudgy face. 

Dudley faked a bunch of sniffs and sobs. "Toy... no share! No share!" he exclaimed in his best baby voice, pointing to the toy Hermione was holding.

The girl reached her hands out to Hermione slowly. "Come on, now, dearie, we must learn how to share with other children." She smiled nicely at her. And, wanting to be polite, Hermione gave her the toy, at the same time ignoring Ron's disgruntled facial expression. Harry looked somewhat rueful.

Dudley was about to snatch the toy from the lady's hand when the nursery door swung open once more, having the tinkling chimes catch the attention of most all the babies. They heard the nice lady at the counter greet the woman who had entered with another 'Good morning'.

"Rather _plain_ for a nursery," the woman who entered muttered to nobody in particular. She looked extremely classy, though dressed slightly oddly, and had a lazy look about her eyes. She pushed a very expensive and unique-looking stroller towards the counter, and faced the nice lady just as Petunia had. 

"Alright, now, please just fill in those forms about your child if you're going to leave him here." 

The lady simply raised an eyebrow, and did as the lady had told her. Soon, a new baby was being placed into the brightly-colored playpen. Harry and the rest chuckled to see him wearing dark green diapers, not to mention that he was completely bald.

"What are you laughing at?" the new baby demanded, looking insulted. 

Dudley did not even bother to say it politely. "Are you blind or something? You don't have any hair!"

_That's stupid_, Ron thought. _You can't see your hair!_

The boy merely raised his chin up. "Well--well, so what? At least _I _don't have to live in a place like this. _Our _house looks so much better. And it doesn't look this _boring._"

"Oh, yeah?" Dudley snorted, feeling like he was the king of the ring. "What's your name, then, baldy?"

The boy looked at him like he was a piece of dirt. "Well, _rubber ducky,_" he said, sneering at Dudley's overgrown figure. "My _name_ is Draco."

Dudley snorted pleasurably at the answer. _Draco, _he thought, surprised at himself for actually thinking. _In what kind of world would you find a name like that?_

-------

**A/N: **Alright....I'll end there. I hope it went fine... that nasty block belonging to Writer has been lurking around at the back of head even since I started this story. This story does have a plot, just to let you know. ^_^ And, if you're wondering how purebloods like Ron and Draco got into a muggle nursery, you'll find out soon enough in the following chapters. ^_^ Oh, and after you're done reading all this and everything, please don't forget to review because it keeps fanfic writers going! So please review! Thank you! ^_^ (Hey, that rhymes again! ^_^) Love you! (Whee... another rhyme...hehe ^_^) And I'll post chapter two! (Ooh... I'm getting to be a good poet!)


	2. Diapies on the Loose

**Disclaimer:** I love, like, adore, enjoy, am a fan of, obsessed with, incredibly amazed with, am delighted with and craving for more Harry Potter, but none of it belongs to me. It's all from the mind of J.K. Rowling. And, the line from the song I used somewhere in this chapter was taken from Nickelodeon™'s Hey Arnold™, specifically from his grampa. ^_^

**A/N:** Here's where the babies first discover the many uses of a certain wooden stick. ^_~ And, poor Harry and his newly found baby friends go on a little adventure to find his lost mommy, as well as discover something that could possibly damage that wizarding world in various ways. ^-^ Don't forget to review! ^_^

**It's All in the Diapers**

_+_+_+_Chapter Two_+_+_+_

_--------_

Draco ran a baby hand through his hairless head, topped only by two, barely visible strands of hair, both situated at the center. 

"Why? Haven't you heard of a class-ty name before?" he sneered angrily at Dudley. "Bet you all the Knuts in the world _yours_ stinks diapies."

Dudley simply sneered back at him.

"Can't say anything, can you? Well, I'll have you know that my _old_ daycare center was much francier than what you have here. Our playpen changes colours everytime, and those little things"-- he pointed at one of the mobiles hanging on the ceiling--"don't spin around on a sad little hanger. They _float._"

Hermione looked disgusted. "I heard my mummy say lying is bad. It means saying something that isn't true."

"Think I'm lying, do you? Well, I'm not!" Draco snapped. "My mummy only brought me here because I heard she was a-scared of probabrle spies in my old day care. They said some bad man still had servants walking around."

"Really?" Ron said, looking quite excited. "My mummy and daddy was a-scared, too! They've been talking about those _deaf-eaters_ before bringing me here. They said it was safer for me to stay here first."

"Deaf-eaters?" Harry asked. "What are deaf-eaters?"

Ron looked up as though he was thinking. "I'm not sure, but I think they _deaf-eated_ many good peoples already. So many peoples are still a-scared of them."

All the small talk and introductions had been made when the pastel blue wall clock above them had its short arm to the eight, and its long arm to the 6. Although the babies had all the colorful toys to play with inside the pen, it didn't take long for one of them to get exceptionally bored.

"This is _boooring,_" Draco uttered lazily, leaning on the wall with suavely crossed arms and legs. 

He shifted his eyes disinterestedly from Ron, then to Harry, and then to Hermione, and rolled his eyes upon seeing them happily flocking over a pile of blocks. Dudley sat near a crib, trying to wake the baby that slept there with some of the blocks. 

_What simpletrons, _he thought. Draco walked over to them, prodding his diaper at the sides, and decided that he was going to do something about this boring atmosphere.

"Hey, you little babies," he sneered at them. "Want to see something neat?"

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at him immediately.

"Um, okay," Harry replied.

Draco placed a little hand into the back of his silvery sweater, reaching out to his dark green diaper, and took out a sleek, mahogany stick. He waved it around with a bit of difficulty and shouted, "Shaboom!!!"

"Aaagh!"

"Ha," Draco smirked. "Little scaredy cats."

Ron scowled at him. "Hey, I think I've seen one of those. My mummy and daddy's got them. I think they called it a want."

"Yeah, it _is_ a want," Draco looked disappointed at seeing Ron know something about this, but he continued to look smug, nonetheless. "It can give you anything you _want_."

The babies looked at him with wide eyes. "Ooh!"

Draco peered in closer to them. "But don't tell Dudley," he whispered. "He might get the want all to himself!"

"Where'd you get it?" Hermione asked.

"Oh," Draco said without a trace of guilt on his pale features. "From father. It's an old want of his, broken, of clourse." He pointed to the tiny crack around the middle of the stick. 

"But you know what? I think it still works." He flashed a nasty grin at Hermione, which made her shrink back slightly. "I can make your mummy disappear in a flash."

He suddenly turned to Ron, "And your mummy,"--then to Harry-- "and _your_ mummy."

Harry looked at him like he suddenly remembered something. "But-- Draco--"

"What?"

"I don't-- have a mummy." Harry's eyes turned glossy, and soon, a tear escaped from his eye.

Hermione turned to him in confusion. "What do you mean? I just saw your mummy bring you here a while ago! And your daddy, too. Come on, stop crying, they'll be back."

"No," Harry quipped, rubbing off some of the tears that had slid down his cheeks. "That wasn't my mummy. That's my ant and uncle."

Ron looked shocked. "That lady was a ant?" _I thought she was a horse, _Ron thought.

"Well, erm, yeah," Harry replied unsurely. "Thing is, that wasn't my mummy, and all I knows is she took me in her house when my mummy and daddy gots lost." He wiped his eyes off the sleeve of his blue, Dudley-sized shirt.

If Harry didn't need any round, black glasses anytime soon, he could have sworn he saw a wave of concern fall over Draco's chubby, though pointed little face. However, it was easily replaced with a look of pure mischief.

"Now _that_ gives me an idea," Draco said, waving the stick in gradual circles. "We're gonna go find your poor, lost little mummy." He faked a sarcastic pout at Harry.

Harry, however, had taken it happily. "You-- you can do that?"

Draco raised two near-invisible, silvery-blonde brows lazily. "Easy as that," he scoffed, flicking his wand towards the rest of them. "But first, we've got to get out of here."

"No, we won't! You're just going to us all in trouble!" Hermione retorted. "And just how do you think we're getting out? I bet you're just making everything up!"

"Hah," Draco sneered. "Then stay all you'd like, rabbit teeth. Watch, I've seen my daddy do this many times already."

Draco squinted as though he was concentrating really hard, and placed one foot forward. He looked around, and breathed a sigh of relief upon seeing that all the grown-ups were too busy to watch them do anything. He held the stick in one unstable hand and waved it carefully around, flicking it strongly to a halt after saying these words: "_Yamaladrioplaranumatiniyumarum!_"

All at once, a loud _boom _broke out, and the wand gave off a thick fog of whitish smoke. It spread rapidly around the room, making everyone squint and cough. Draco really hadn't expected anything to happen, but seeing the lucky cover-up, he found an opportunity to escape.

"Hurry! Run!"

The babies were hesitant at first, especially Hermione, but they nonetheless ran out after hearing Draco's furious screams. They tried to ignore the confused shouts of panic from the grown-ups around them and scuttled hurriedly into one of the half-open doors, shutting it close once all four of them-- Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco ---had gotten in safely. The sound of water and the odd smell told them that they were in a washroom.

"Now look at what you made me do! Now we're lost in a big bathroom!" Hermione screamed in a infuriated whisper. "We're going to get in trouble and lost! I'll lose my mummy, and my daddy, and then they'll never find me again!"

"Oh, keep quiet, you-- you-- girl!" Draco scolded, looking around. 

Hermione was about to say something again when the sound of a flushing toilet bounced around the glass tiles of the washroom.

"Oh no, someone's coming out of the potty!" Harry cried. 

Ron pointed quickly to the huge space under the sink. "Let's hide there! Hurry!"

The babies scurried into the space below the row of sinks. They watched in fearful silence as a middle-aged man emerged from the fourth cubicle to the left. He was wearing one of the daycare center's uniforms, giving the babies an implication that he was one of the 'nurses' that worked there.

"Oh, you beautiful doll, you great big beautiful doll," he sang to himself, whistling in between the lines as he washed his grimy hands. "I-- don't know the words and I don't care...because I'm losing my hair..." 

He seemed to have taken no notice of the diapered one-year-olds as he proceeded on outside without a backwards glance.

"Phew, that was close," Harry breathed. He turned to Draco abruptly as he suddenly remembered what they were there for. "What're we gonna do now?"

Draco was about to get out from under the sink when his hand fell upon an uneven piece of floor. He looked down and saw that one of the tiles was loose.

"Hey, what's this?" He attempted to lift the tile off, but to no avail. "Stop staring and help me out here!"

Four pairs of tiny hands were soon fumbling under the sides of four large, adjacent glass tiles. It was fortunate that the tiles weren't as heavy as expected, because after they had been completely removed, a hole big enough to fit a man was revealed right underneath.

"I smell something fishy around here," Draco said, sniffing in the air around him.

A look of confusion spread across Ron's face. "I don't see any fish."

"No, stupid," Draco told him, pointing the raising the wand absentmindedly."It's what you call a espression! I can't believe I have to work with such simprle-minded ---"

"Oh-- agh--" Ron stretched his arms out to keep himself balanced, but he was too late. He felt the balls of his feet tip over like a weening cup, sending him to fall into the dark, man-sized hole. "Ahhhh!!!"

"Oh, no! Ron!"

-----

**A/N: **Thanks a whole lot for the reviews! ^-^

**Angelgirl1: **It's great that you found it cute, angelgirl1! Thanks! ^-^

**Eilonwy:** Here's the next installment. :) I hope you like this chapter!

**snickerdoodle:** Yay, someone found it funny! Lol ^_^ I definitely agree with you, Rugrats is the best! (Somewhere next to Harry Potter, of course ^-^) 

**Angelina Snape:** I'm very glad you liked it! And Draco being bald was also my fave part! Hehehe ^_^ Hope you'll enjoy/ you enjoyed this chapter as much! Thanks!

**kiyoshi:** Thanks for reviewing! ^_^ Your idea on having Draco have extremely light hair would be great, but I wanted him to look a little more silly. Hehe ^_^ I'd also love to have Remus and the rest of the marauders as babies, and that would be a really nice idea for a new fic. ^_~ Thanks for the great suggestions!

**Dragon Shark:** Really glad you like it! Draco looks great being bald, doesn't he? Lol :) Thanks a lot! ^_~

**Angel Lorelai:** Hehehe... glad you found it funny too! ^_^ Don't worry, I've done that in computer class before. *feels guilty* Hehe... ^_^ I'm sorry if this chapter took a bit long to write, just got busy with other things a few days ago. And Malfoy definitely looks _beautimous_ being bald! ^_^ Thanks!

**ec:** Thanks for the review. And erm... thanks for laughing! ^_^

**alecatg:** It's great that you found it cute as well! I was planning to include Fred and George, but I decided that the main ones would be better off alone first. ^_^ Thanks for reviewing!

**serendipity:** Thanks, serendipity! I'm glad you loved it! On the plot, I was watching the Rugrats one day and I just thought of Harry being in their shoes. ^_^ I don't know, I guess it just came out. =) Thanks again! ^_~ Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Helenlicious:** Thanks for loving it! ^_~ Glad you found this sweet. And okay, okay, okay, I will. ^_~ Thanks!

**Ayinsee:** Thanks, Ayinsee! It didn't come out very soon, but here's the next chapter nonetheless! Thanks again! =)

**Tosha:** Glad you love it! Yup, bald ^_~ Hehe, thanks! ^_^

**Lela Potter:** Thank you very much! ^_^ Rugrats rocks ;) Thanks again!

**Luinlith:** Thanks, Luinlith! You've got very well-written fics, too. Hope to chat w/ you again sometime! ^_^


	3. Darkness Emerges

**Disclaimer:** I love, like, adore, enjoy, am a fan of, obsessed with, incredibly amazed with, am delighted with and craving for more Harry Potter, but none of it belongs to me. It's all from the mind of J.K. Rowling. And, the line from the song I used somewhere in this chapter was taken from Nickelodeon™'s Hey Arnold™, specifically from his grampa. ^_^

**A/N:** Where do you think the hole led Ron? Well, this is what chapter three is for. ^_^ And here's where they unknowingly discover an unseen event in Book one (at least in this fanfic, it _is_ ^_^). Don't forget to review!

**It's All in the Diapers**

_+_+_+_Chapter Three_+_+_+_

-------

A thousand stampeding horses forced into a single toyshop-- that was how little Ron's heart felt at the moment.

He had never been so scared in his entire year on earth. His ears were beginning to get filled with abominably loud heartbeats, and his chest felt like it wanted to shoot up towards his throat and out of his unbolted mouth. The beats were so loud that he didn't even notice his own shrill screams echoing off the walls that belonged to the dark, twisted tunnel he was sliding down in.

Where was he anyway? And where was the giant slide taking him?

It was only until Ron landed with a _thud_ on a cold, marble clearing did he feel the unstoppable tears flow down freely onto his young, freckled face. He cried, more from the shock of falling into nowhere and being alone, than being aware of the fact that he was now quite unguarded in almost complete darkness.

Lip trembling, Ron scanned the place around with big, blue, frightened eyes.  He felt a tiny surge of courage sink back down upon seeing that it was barren and dusty, dimly lit, and that the room had its corners covered by a creepy, white substance. It was most probably an abandoned storage or toy room, but for Ron, it felt more like an empty chamber. 

"_Maaama!!!_"                 

However, no matter how much he sniffed and sobbed, the only thing that seemed to have heard his lost cries was a lone, dirty stuffed animal lying inanimately in the middle, which looked to have been chewed and torn in many places. It was not remotely interesting, but in spite of the scratch on its right eye and the protruding lint in one of its ears, Ron still felt an urge to clutch onto it for a bit of comfort. He was already crawling towards it when several squeals and a clatter of diapers sounded right behind him. 

"Ron?"

Ron turned around abruptly. "You guys!" he chirped, his mouth stretched into a grin. "You found me!"

"No duh, freckles," Draco sneered. "There was only one hole."

Hermione looked a little ruffled. Her hair had gotten shabbier than an intimidated Persian after that rather disorienting slide of a pipe. "That was scary! I simplry cannot believe that you nasty—_boys_—talked me into this! Our mummies could be waiting for us upstairs for all we know! Where are we, anyway?"

"I don't know," Harry responded. "All I knows is, my mummy and daddy isn't here. Did you find my mummy anywhere, Ron?"

Ron shook his head at him sadly. Even if Harry's mummy was there, he wouldn't know, and he would probably just be too preoccupied with his own safety to notice, anyway. "Draco, are you sure we're in the right place?"

Silence.

"Drac—agh..."

Ron was cut off by a nasty, prickly feeling on his back. It was rather like those mornings when his mummy would come to place a few sprinkles of sweet-smelling baby powder onto his back, except this time, the sweet smell was not there, and the baby powder felt a bit more... _tingly_.

"Why.. why're you looking at me like that?" Ron asked, trembling as he instinctively reached out for that particular spot on his back. Harry and Hermione were looking at him as though he had turned into a Halloween mask.

His tiny little hands fell upon a little lump, which felt extremely delicate and prone to getting squished if he pressed too hard. His fingers felt over the object, over that oddly solid part at the center, and felt that it was disturbingly _hairy_. And it had those nasty, thin, thread-like extensions surrounding the whole thing. And worst of all, it was _moving._

"Aaaaghhh!!!" The poor, frightened baby tossed it away in sheer panic, feeling more frightened than ever. He was sure that all the carrot-colored hairs on his body were standing up now, as he didn't even seem to hear Hermione's panicking voice ("Take it off! Take it off!") or that wave of shameless laughter coming from somewhere behind him.

Draco was rolling on the floor, shaking with absolute laughter. "You should've seen the look on your face! Ha! It was only a spider! Scaredy-cat! Scaredy-cat! Scaredy--" There was a squeak as Draco accidentally stepped his foot onto the stuffed animal behind him. "—Hey--"

It all happened so suddenly. The babies watched in awe as Draco gradually vanished into thin air.

Harry squinted at the spot where he had gone. "Where'd he go?"

"I don't know," Ron replied, looking angry and white from that little prank Draco had pulled on him. "Wherever he is, he deserves it anyway! Maybe someone just punished his bald little head and made him disappear!"

Hermione shook her head. She was staring intently at the stuffed animal Draco had stepped on. "No, he didn't disappear just like that. I think—I think maybe that stuffed animal has something to do with it," she said, pointing fixedly at the battered toy.

"Good! Now we can just find a way out of here and go back to the nursery without anyone telling us what to do!"

"No, I have to find my mummy first!"

"Harry's right, Ron, and besides," Hermione told him sternly, "we can't just leave him out there."

Ron looked disgusted. "Oh, so you just have to be a saint and save him, don't you? And I thought you didn't want to come here in the first place!"

"Not to save him," Hermione replied irritably. "I mean that since we're here and all, we might as well find Harry's mummy already. And the only way we could do that is if we have Draco's want."

"Oh, okay."

Hermione went over cautiously to the stuffed animal. It looked no different from any of her own, with the exception of it being broken. 

"Now, when I say go, we'll all step on the bear, okay?" She lifted a hand up to start counting. "One, two--" she stopped. "Erm.. what comes after two?"

Harry and Ron simply shrugged.

"Oh... well then, go!"

Three baby feet were soon stamped onto the toy's fuzzy exterior. In a sudden flash, the three of them saw the dusty room fade out before them as they caught themselves traveling through an uncanny speed. The wind seemed to have wrapped a swirl of colors around them, and they felt like they were being sucked into a vast bottle of air until everything came out into a halt, and they found themselves struggling to get up from the carpeted floor of their new surroundings.

Harry stood up to see that they were just behind a green, velvety couch. He looked around saw a reflection of firelight from somewhere beside him, and realized that it had been Draco's head. 

"Draco!" he whispered, feeling in a very vulnerable place at the moment.

Draco still had a sneer plastered on his face, but he was looking quite worried, for once. "Oh, you. Where—where are we?"

"All this going around's starting to make me dizzy!" Ron's voice started behind them. "Now where--"

"Sssh!!" came another voice. Hermione was peering into the other end of the couch, and as the other babies fell silent, a flock of new, grown-up voices took place. The other three crowded to up to peer along with Hermione into what was going on.

Around four to five figures where situated in front of a fireplace, with one of them sitting lazily in a towering swivel chair. The chair had its back turned to all of them, so none of the babies could see the figure's face. All of the grown-ups seemed to have been wearing dark robes.

A man's voice coming from the chair broke the silence. "The Dark Lord has gone," it drawled, "but that only stretches out to what meets the eye."

Another voice growled a response from behind him. "What exactly do you mean?"

"The rest of the wizarding world has been celebrating his defeat, Parkinson. Deatheaters everywhere have turned their backs and fleed pathetically. The marks on our arms have been disappearing. All this— because of a helpless child." The question had been left unanswered.

A grim silence took over the party. 

"But—why?"

Although the figure in the swivel chair could not be seen, one could make out an observation of him sneering. "That, Nott, has indeed taken its place in the center of our queries. Even the Dark Lord cannot give a certain explanation to this one. All that had been left on the child was a shameful little scar. Nothing more."

"However, simply pondering on this will get us nowhere. The Dark Lord is in shambles, barely capable of passing for a mere figure. But he is not dead. His strength has simply run out, and his body is now completely void of any energy." A smirk seemed to have fallen on his lips. "But there are ways— ways that many of us have ignored for far too long."

One of the robed figures surrounding him looked slightly startled. "You—you mean—we can restore him back to life?"

"Almost there," the man's voice replied. "The Dark Lord has sent many people to the _coffin_—and that includes James and Lily."

Meanwhile, from behind the velvety couch, Harry gasped suddenly. "Oh no," he whispered.

Hermione looked at him. "What's wrong?"

"Now I know where my mummy and daddy are! That's their names! James and Lily!"

The babies all turned to Harry now. "But—but the man said the Duck sent them somewhere--" 

"I don't know who that--that _duck, Lloyd,_ is, but at least now we know where he sent them! They're in the _coffee_!" Harry exclaimed eagerly.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Coffee? What on birth is a coffee?"

"It's a cup of milk my daddy likes to drink. It looks a little like chocolate milk, I think." Hermione answered knowingly. "It has a lot of smoke coming out of it every

time before my daddy takes a sip."

"Wait," Harry intruded. "Maybe that man has coffee, too!" He looked back at the group of robed grown-ups.

The man spoke again. "The numerous deaths he has caused are mere examples of his extraordinary power. And, he used just that to create a remarkable potion, an elixir, that can restore some of what he used to have. Before his death, he entrusted this elixir with me, and it is today that I have decided to use it up for the purpose of his own resurrection. Now, to complete this potion, we must only gather a few dollops of blood from some of his greatest foes—one of which is the same infant who brought about his downfall."

"Oh, so is this why you have arranged a portkey beneath a muggle nursery?"

"Exactly, Crabbe," the man quipped. "It pleases me to see that you still have a bit of brains in your thick skull."

"But why did it have to be a muggle's?"

The man seemed to have sneered once again. "The lad has been reported to have been living with his muggle relatives. One of those who remained faithful has reported that the boy would be dropped off by either of them in there sometime today. And then we can take what is needed. Soon after, we shall have the blood of another, although it may not be as easy. After this, our task shall be completed."

Ron dropped himself to the carpeted floor and sighed. "I don't like how they talk at all."

"But we have to find that coffee! My mummy and daddy might get lost there or something—we have to try and save them!" Harry cried in a very enthusiastic whisper. "Draco, we really need to use that want."

But Draco didn't reply. He didn't even take a look at him. Instead, he continued to watch the man behind the swiveling chair, as he stood up and vanished into thin air along with the others.

"What's the matter, Draco?" Hermione asked.

"I knew that man's voice sounded famriliar," Draco said, looking at Hermione and the rest with an odd expression on his face. "That was my father!"

--------- 

**A/N: **Alright, I'm ending there. Thanks to absolutely everyone who bothered to review! ^-^ And please don't forget to review on this chappie.

**_sissy-6: _**_Okay, okay, I'm updating! ^_~ Thanks!_

**_Angelina Snape: _**_Thanks, Angelina Snape! :) I'm glad you liked it. The babies are rather prone to falling into adventures, aren't they? I hope you enjoyed this one!_

**_heather: _**_Hehe, nice suggestion. The Chamber would be too scary for them, though. Oh well, I hope you liked this one nonetheless! Thanks! ^_^_

**_HeRmIoNeGrAnGeRGuRl: _**_Thanks! I hope the evil little rubber chickens aren't too impatient! ^_^ Hehe... and I'm glad you enjoyed the bald Draco!_

**_Hal: _**_I'm sorry if they sounded a bit too mature in terms of their speech. I guess I got carried away with placing in a bit of the Rugrats in them. Anyway, let's just treat them as linguistically advanced babies. ^_^ Hehe, thanks, Hal!_

**_irama eralc: _**_Thanks! Glad you found it original, though disturbing. Lol, thanks! ^_^_

**_brit-the-ppg: _**_Thanks an incredible lot! I'm really glad you placed this there! And that you like it muchly!  ^_^ Thank you! ^_^_

**_Lela Potter: _**_I'm glad you found it fun to read! I hope this chapter went the same way, too! Thanks! :)_

**_snickerdoodle: _**_Thanks for giggling! ^_~ I'll try updating quickly. Thanks again! ^_^_

**_chocolate malfoy: _**_Oh, interesting nick you have here. :) Oh no, no another whack from a ducky... :P which, reminds me, watch out for the Duck Lloyd in this chapter! Glad you enjoyed the deaf-eaters and Draco, too. Thanks! ^_^_

**_Miranda@lotr.com: _**_Thanks for complimenting the story! ^_^ I also wanted to fit them in at the start, but I decided that Harry and the rest would do fine on their own. But thanks for suggesting and reviewing nonetheless! ^_^_

**_Angel Lorelai: _**_ Thanks! Don't worry, Ron's okie dokie, except he discovered his soon-to-be biggest fear in this chapter (courtesy of Draco) :) On the marauders, I'd like to do that, too! I hope I can find time to write one during the summer. ^_^ Thanks!_

**_Cecilia Orechio: _**_I'm glad you found it cute! I also reviewed the last chapter of your story already-- it was really nice! *ad* Don't forget to read Cecilia Orechio's fic, the link to her bio is in my reviews page. *end of ad* I'll try e-mailing as soon as I can. ^_^ Thanks, Cecilia Orechio! ^_^_


	4. A Glimpse of the Future

**Disclaimer:** I love, like, adore, enjoy, am a fan of, obsessed with, incredibly amazed with, am delighted with and craving for more Harry Potter, but none of it belongs to me. It's all from the wonderfully-equipped imagination of J.K. Rowling. 

**A/N:** I'm sorry about all the delayed updates, I have recently gotten addicted to some teenage-chaptered fics, and I have been destroying both my eyes and finger mobility for typing in the rest of my own fic. My apologies also if the fic is starting to sound childishly shallow as well, as it isn't as easy to place characterizations and emotions to babies who are still less than capable of understanding that much. =^) By the way, I just noticed that the babies' mispronunciation of words makes the fic look a little sloppy, but please don't mistake them for grammatical errors. I just thought that having them pronounce everything perfectly would make this less believable than it already is. =P Please bear with me! ^_~ Thankideedoo! ^_^

*I had several misspellings in the last few paragraphs... for one, the oddly-dressed woman was turned to "man"... ':^)

**It's All in the Diapers**

_+_+_+_Chapter Four_+_+_+_

-------

Hermione's eyes were wide, and her hand was clasped stiffly onto her mouth. She scrunched her forehead out at Draco, looking at him like he had just committed a grave sin. "Your _daddy_? You could've told us sooner!"

"Oh, I'm _incredibly_ sorry, Haymon," Draco replied sarcastically. This...girl--- these little babies—they were just getting on his nerves! "It's not like I knew that before I actrually saw his face!"

"Well he could've helped us get out!" Hermione exclaimed, to which she followed an equally stubborn muffle, which Draco caught to have contained the words 'bald boys'. "And it's Hermrione!" Her face was turning red from frustration.

Ron looked mildly baffled. "But that's what he said—_Haymon_---"

Harry, seeing where this conversation was leading to, held an arm each to both disgruntled faces. "Okay, okay, stop. Now, stop fighting. The firstest thing we needs to think about is how to get out of this big room. Now, Draco,"—he looked at the pale-faced baby firmly—"I want you to tell me extactly where the growed-ups went out."

"They were just gone," he stated clearly, intimidating his soon-to-be archrival with disinterested grayish eyes.

"Just gone? No doors or anything?"

"Just gone. I've seen father do it many times already."

Harry clapped a hand to his forehead and ran a hopeless hand through what little, though distinctly scattered hair he already had, shaking his head lightly. How could anyone disappear just like that? And in whose coffee would he be able to find his lost parents? This was too much to think about, even for a growing one-year-old. He paced across the delicate patterns of the carpet subconsciously, only pausing at the startled sound of Ron's voice.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, blue eyes fixed on Harry's forehead as if he had only noticed it now. "What's that on your head?"

"Where?"

Ron pointed a finger at the spot. "There! You have a boo-boo on your head!"

"Ron's right, Harry," Hermione cut in, looking at the same place. "It looks like—like a lighty bolt."

"What's a lighty bolt?" Draco interrogated roughly. 

"Oh, honestly, don't any of you know _anything_?" She asked this like it was a mere, proven fact that when lines for the intelligence quotient of human beings were made, females were purposely placed at the very front. "As I have read in 'Reading Mr. Weatherman' by Sun E. Dei---"

"You can _read???_"

Hermione blushed. "Well—no, but my mummy's read the story to me many times...I—I'm learning, okay? _Anyway, _it's a yellow stick, and it cuts—oh, never mind!", she said, giving up upon seeing the confused expressions on their faces. "You don't _want_ to hear about it anyway, it's--"

"That's it!" Harry exclaimed suddenly, snapping his fingers in the air. "I was asking you a while ago, the want! We have to use it now!" He stretched an arm over to Draco and looked at him eagerly. "May I borrow the want, please, Draco?"

Draco snorted rudely. He took the slender, magic stick carefully out of his diapers, up through his oddly-designed sweater, and cut maze-like patterns across the air with it lazily. Then, without a warning, he pointed it suddenly at Harry, which made the rest of the babies gasp. "What if I don't _want_ to give it?" His eyes glinted with mischief, making Harry feel like he was about to melt inside his diapers. 

Without any sort of warning, Ron thrust himself in between the two, and made a sudden snatch for the want. Draco's lips were pressed into a tight, pursed line, but his extremely light eyebrows were fused together at Ron. His grayish eyes looked dangerously threatening in spite of the hint of fear that hid somewhere within them. Harry, on the other hand, looked very much relieved, even grateful, while Hermione had her jaw agape, shifting her hazel eyes from Ron to Harry to Draco.

"You wouldn't dare," Draco snarled, looking at Ron as if he had just stolen his own bottle.

Ron gave him a rather unconvincing self-satisfied smirk. "Oh—oh yeah?", he mused, trying to look brave. "I've seen my mum, dad _and _big brothers use this before, too!" It was true, really, except he had only realized that they had been using a want like Draco's just now. "And I can do just about as much as you can!"

Hermione set her gaze on Ron. "Ron, don't!"

"Try me," Draco sneered.

Ron raised the stick into the fire-warmed air, and swiveled it around slowly. Quite honestly, he barely had an idea of what he was going to do. "Erm—_teddiweeseldiapiebotdle!_"

The want in Ron's hand paused in a hover over Draco's shiny head, but other than two gasps from Harry and Hermione, nothing else happened. Ron's legs were starting to feel like mashed Jell-O.

Draco snickered shamelessly. "What was _that_?"

"_Feddi-gorjiperci!"_ Ron tried again, mentioning as much as his little vocabulary could offer. "_Mooladoo_loo-mos_idoobee!"_

A faint light appeared instantly at the tip of the wand. Whatever it was in Ron's words that had created this, it worked, and it worked beautifully in Ron's surprised eyes. It glowered over their faces, staying in Ron's raised hand as the light grew stronger. It grew until it spread out into the already fire-lit room, giving light to Draco's angrily surprised face, Harry's widened green eyes, Hermione's worried face and Ron's satisfied and equally surprised grin. 

"Wow," Ron uttered softly, marvelling at the light he had just created. 

However, just as Draco was about to tear off his abashed gaze from the want, the light bounced off so suddenly at the walls that Ron fell backward, grip still tight on the magic stick. He couldn't have expected it to last, of course, considering that the want was supposedly broken in the first place.

But still, it was capable of some magic. From how things looked now, it was as if every cluster of light had constricted into a fist-sized ball of brightness, tearing around inside the room they were in until it broke into a space in the wall and vanished into a handful of ashes. The babies' eyes fell on the large hole it had caused at a former empty space in the wall right of the couch.

Draco looked speechless, though angry. "You—you--"

"You broke the wall open, Ron!" Hermione exclaimed in half-admiration. "You did it!"

Harry's green eyes suddenly brightened up. "You guys, I've gots an idea!" Draco sneered, but kept silent nonetheless. "We can use the hole to escape, and maybe I can find my mummy and daddy there, too! They'll take us back to the nursery, that's for sure... or even bring us home!"

Draco's eyes gleamed with mild anger. "Now, listen here, boo-boo head," he snapped at Harry, pointing a finger at his chest. "Let's not forget that I'm the one with the ideas here. It was _me _who thought of looking for your nasty mummy at all, and it is _me _who owns that want! And you're all going to follow me once we get out of this place!" He took a sharp glance at Ron. "Hand over the want."

Ron looked at him stubbornly. "No."

Draco pierced him with a steely glare. "Give it!"

"Not when a bald poop-head like you's gonna use it!"

"Alright then," Draco said, hiding one hand behind his back. "If you--"—he stretched the same hand out almost immediately at Ron, tossing in a tiny, black thing—"—say so!"

Ron dropped the want in a panic, and ruffled his red hair ecstatically. He didn't have to observe the black object to find out what it was—a nasty, blood-curdling, hair-raising, freckle-vanishing... spider. He whisked it off himself immediately, shivering slightly as it crept away on eight, nasty legs.

Hermione stepped on the end of the want quickly, but it was too late. Draco had already grabbed the other end forcefully into his tiny, mischief-making hands. He pointed it threateningly at the other three, eyes piercing them like a silvery serpent. "Move out."

The babies helplessly walked towards the blown-up hole. It hadn't revealed much more than a blocking, green bush, but the distinct sound of chattering people drifted into the babies' little ears. Harry led the trio, pausing as he faced the cluster of leaves at the opening. "What now?"

"Walk on," Draco drawled, still pointing the want at them.

Harry shut his eyes along with the rest as they parted the leaves with their hands, letting a good amount of sunlight pass through. Carefully, they placed one foot after the other out of the room, and stopped to listen to the now completely audible chatters.

"_Whoa_," Draco's voice sounded beside them. 

The babies opened their eyes slowly, and marveled at the sight before them.

They were standing on a plane of inexplicably smooth cement, over which stood countless little shops of near indistinguishable items. Tons of people of all ages were scurrying around them in various-coloured robes. Some of the things looked very much out of place and unreal, and many of the said objects were inconsistently vanishing and reappearing all over the place; it was as if everything in this place was run by _magic. _

"Where _are_ we?" Harry asked nobody in particular, amazed at the sight before him. Far across, he saw one boy collapse into a fit of giggles as another kid Harry presumed to be his brother floated in the air, _really floating_, right after he had chewed on a whitish piece of candy. 

Ron and Hermione couldn't answer readily; they were too absorbed in taking in their astonishment, never having been able to see such a place. But Hermione's trance was quickly broken as she caught a glimpse of the only baldish baby in their little pack.

Draco still had the want constricted tightly in his hand and looked to be ready to threaten the babies at anytime, but his eyes were stating otherwise. He was absent-mindedly staring at a rather oddly-dressed woman in what seemed to be purple and yellow velvety robes. Hermione, being the more observant of the group, found this odd for Draco to be looking at her like that when he himself was wearing an equally odd match of garments, but the oddness soon began to fade away when she saw the real magnet of Draco's attention. The aforementioned lady was carrying a smooth, cream-colored stick in her hands, and it looked incredibly similar to the one Draco had been holding. She had another _want._

Hermione broke the silence between them. "They—they have---"

"Wants," came Draco's sudden reply. "Wants just like mine."

Harry turned to Draco immediately. "That's great! Now we can have lotsa wants to find that coffee! If your little want can't do it, we can just ask one of the growed-ups for help since they have wants, too! Anyone here know how to talk to them yet?"

Draco rolled his eyes. _This baby needs a good whack on the head,_ he thought irritably.  "Doesn't _anything _enter your little, baby head? If anybody among us can already talk to growed-ups, Haymon would be bald!"

"Hey!"

"Then maybe we can just cry and say 'mama'," Ron suggested innocently.

Draco placed a hand on either end of his hairless head hopelessly and shook his head. "Yeah, like that's gonna work. These growed-ups are just too _simple _to understand how we talk!"

"Well, it's worth a try," Harry commented. "Let's try it." He squinted, trying to fill his bright green eyes with convincing tears as he pressed his hands into fists. "_Waaaghhhh! Maama! Aaghh!!! _"

For a moment, the other three babies simply looked at him oddly, but Ron Hermione soon gave in. "_Waaagghhh!!!_"      

"Hey—hey, stop it! Stop--"

But Draco couldn't help it any longer, either. He felt the tears escaping his eyes angrily, and he cried as loud as any of them. "_Waaaghh!!!"_

All their visions suddenly turned blurry with tears. They didn't know what they were doing anymore, and after realizing that they really were completely lost and actually had a very good reason to cry, they cried even louder. People were soon scuttling towards them in the streets, letting   like 'poor things' and 'ignorant parents' escape into the babies' ears. Nobody seemed familiar, nobody at all, and all of them were feeling extremely helpless. That was, of course, until someone—they couldn't even be sure if it was a man or a lady through their tears—went up to them in a hurry with two other boys trailing behind the figure.

"Oh heavens," the someone cried, rushing hurriedly to the freckled baby of the crying lot. "Ronald!"

--------- 

**A/N: **Yikes, sorry if this story's getting a bit messy! I really have to work on my organization... it's just that whenever I come up with a plot, I usually give in to sloth when it comes to actually planning out the events. I end up typing my fics on the fly all the time, and I have to type in whatever comes into mind just at the moment instead of being nice and organized. I just have to deal with making up the story as I type. It's like a mere collection of strung-up words, I swear, and I keep on forgetting about the importance of a well-planned plot!  **:^|**  Heh, I guess I need to work on that. 

This goes for Across the Barriers of Friendship, which I had absolutely no planned plot for. It's think and type, and then disappointment. I'm not even sure if we'll be seeing the continuation of the said fic in about year, perhaps... unless of course something good crosses my mind. Drat, I'll try writing everything down for my next fic, honest! ^_^ Anyhow, please don't forget to review!****

By the way, I'm sorry I can't answer all the reviews at the moment, as I need to finish uploading before around midnight. :^) My mom just planned something out regarding sand dunes early in the morning and I have to do a lot of things before getting a bit of sleep in my hands. Anyway, a huge thanks to my beloved reviewers!: **_Lela Potter, alecatg, Cecilia Orechio, sissy-6, chocolate malfoy, Cho_Chang, phoenixflames121, Avlyn, Godric Gryffindor, sk8tereagle, E.K. Kropp. _**Thanks and keep reading! ^_~ Here are the very few I can answer at the moment:

**_phoenixflames121:_**_ No, it isn't one of those James-and-Lily-come-back-to-life fics, and perhaps this will be the first time Harry learns to deal with being disappointed. I'm glad you found it rather sweet, though, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter just as much as the previous ones. Thank you! ^_^_

**_Avlyn: _**_Glad you found it funny! I hope this chapter answered your question, but Draco basically acts as their wannabe-leader in this fic. He's a constant attention-seeker, really. ^_^ Thanks!_


	5. Nearing the End

Disclaimer: I love, like, adore, enjoy, am a fan of, obsessed with, incredibly amazed with, am delighted with and craving for more Harry Potter, but none of it belongs to me. It's all from the wonderfully-equipped imagination of J.K. Rowling. 

**A/N:** Terribly sorry about all the delayed updates again, I have recently gotten addicted to some teenage-chaptered fics, and I have been destroying both my eyes and finger mobility for typing in the rest of my own fic. My apologies also if the fic is starting to sound childishly shallow as well, as it isn't as easy to place characterizations and emotions to babies who are still less than capable of understanding that much. =^) By the way, I just noticed that the babies' mispronunciation of words makes the fic look a little sloppy, but please don't mistake them for grammatical errors. I just thought that having them pronounce everything perfectly would make this less believable than it already is. =P 

**It's All in the Diapers**

_+_+_+_Chapter Five_+_+_+_

-------

Ron's tears stung, but he struggled to peer through them, anyway. He could recognize that voice a mile away.

"Mama!" he cried gleefully, feeling a long wave of relief wash over him like one of his cottony baby jackets. He held his arms up for his mother to reach, now feeling deaf to the other babies' cries surrounding him. The whole adventure was over now, and he could get back to his little Weasley crib and suck on his prized bottle of milk. There would be no more scary grown-ups, eight-legged creatures, or any more fussing over that coffee….

…or so he thought.

"Ronald, dear, what in Hengist's name are you doing here? Who are all these babies?", she interrogated all at once, carrying Ron into her arms. The two boys were standing behind her, looking at all of them in confusion. "Goodness, me, that muggle nursery should keep a closer watch!"

The first boy, whose age hovered around ten, pointed at the only bald baby of the group. "Look, Mum! He's got a wand!" Blue-eyed and auburn-haired just like Ron, he looked rather tanned with his face practically made up of tiny freckles. "How come I can't get mine yet?"

Mrs. Weasley waved her free hand at him. "You'll get yours next year Char--- oh, dear heavens! A wand! So that's why they got lost! What irresponsible parents… if that child's got a wand… now, Charlie, you be good and help your brother gather up the babies. We're going home in a while."

Soon after, the three older Weasleys had a baby each in their arms (with the exception of Mrs. Weasley, whose hands had the capacity to carry both Ron and Draco). Mrs. Weasley had placed lightening charms on Harry and Hermione, so her two older sons could manage to carry them as well. Privately pondering on the cause of their current fate, Mrs. Weasley led everyone to the nearest shop, which happened to be a particular pet store of owls carrying the name "Eeylops Owl Emporium".

A bronze-haired man in his mid-50s peered through his horn-rimmed spectacles as the lot entered the place. "Good morning, madam,"—he looked curiously at the children surrounding her---"purchasing early owls for the brood?"

"Oh, not today, I shall think," Mrs. Weasley replied, waving off her sons' pleads to get one for each of them. "I just found my son and these babies outside a while ago, and I was thinking if I could borrow a transfigured cage for a bit of convenience for these babies?"

The shopkeeper nodded curtly. "Certainly, madam. That will cost a meager five knuts for the rent, and I presume all shall be returned before"—he was now flicking a wand at several numbers in the air—"…Wednesday next week?"

"Of course."

Mrs. Weasley and the two boys soon exited Diagon Alley with an expanded baby stroller containing the four babies in it, sitting side-by-side. All of them had stopped crying, and even seemed to have fallen asleep. The bartender greeted their lot once they had entered a shabby-looking pub.

"Ah, Mrs. Weasley," the bartender said, smiling at her before he shifted his eyes to the large stroller. "Oh! Sweet, now, isn't it? Four more to the family! And three seemed to have dropped the famous Weasley hair… not saying that for this bald one 'ere, o' course." If he looked any closer, he would have seen that Draco blinked an eye open and sneered at him.

Mrs. Weasley gave a hearty chuckle. "Only the redhead's mine, Tom. Oddly enough, I found the poor dears crying helplessly at Diagon Alley. Parents gone, tears out… I didn't know what to think. I haven't got a clue as to how they ended up there. Figured I'd just take the three back to the muggle nursery I left mine in before we get home."

"I see… gettin' adventures this early in life, are you?" He chuckled. "Hope to see you soon, Mrs. Weas…..ley." 

"What is it, Tom?"

Tom's eyes had fallen back to the stroller. He was squinting unsurely at the rightmost end of the buggy, where one of the babies lay with his black mop of hair, distinctly unruly for a little one-year-old. "Good Lord," he started, bending closer to the boy. "Is this—where on earth--- what's that on his forehead?"

Mrs. Weasley bent over the sleeping infant. She hadn't seen this before—that odd mark on his forehead. It seemed very likely for the baby to be _him_, but perhaps, she thought, she was stretching things too much. "I don't—perhaps it's just a little scratch. Poor thing must have had enough excitement for the day."

Tom the bartender looked rather disappointed. "Oh…right. Must've gotten a bit paranoid, there… I mean, with You-Know-Who and all… oh, well, I'll see you around!"

Mrs. Weasley did an attachment charm for the baby carriage to stay with her during their journey back home. About a minute later, at the Leaky Cauldron's fireside, the Weasleys, along with the other children, vanished back into a somewhat small-ish, but unusually—there was no other word for it, perhaps-- _magical_ living room with a few pinches of Floo powder.

The seven of them were greeted by another cluster of redheads once they reached home. Although all three of them had the trademark red hair and innumerable freckles on their faces, only two of the cluster looked identically alike. Twins, as one could point out at first glance, and both innocently sleeping at a crib by one of the couches where the third Weasley sat.

"Hello, mother," the third boy of about five years of age greeted as Mrs. Weasley halted the stroller near the crib of the twins. This particular boy seemed rather advanced for his age; their was a very authoritative air about him that made one think so, including the fact that he sat utterly still with a children's book at hand, absorbed into reading it like television to an average muggle child.

Mrs. Weasley smiled at her son in half-acknowledgement and half-contentment at his interest in reading. "Hello, Percy, dear." She gave him a tiny peck at the cheek. "The boys didn't wake up too much, now, did they?"

"Stayed really still the whole day," the five-year-old boy smiled, slurring slightly at his words as he attempted to speak with a more advanced vocabulary. "What's that?" His turquoise eyes shifted suddenly to the baby buggy near him.

"That's Ron, dear, and some other babies we found outside," she said, taking a sheet of parchment from a cabinet by the fireside and scribbling something on it. "Now, you three, I want you to go back up to your rooms for now. Stay there until I return, alright?"

"Where are you going?" asked one of the boys who came along with her.

Mrs. Weasley rolled the piece of parchment she had been writing on onto the leg of a ruffly, gray owl. "I'm going back to the muggle nursery nearby. Just stay put and don't cause any trouble. Your father will be home in about an hour, in case it takes me that long."

"But mum," the boy retorted. "It's boring here. And I'm _old_ enough to go. Can't I? Please?"

"Not now, Bill," Mrs. Weasley replied, now busying herself with a muggle-looking coat as she struggled to place it on. "I'll have you in charge of things, alright? Take your brothers upstairs and bring the twins back to their bedroom. Can't be too safe, now."

She hustled over to each of her children, planting a kiss on their cheeks, and then walked back over to where she halted the stroller. "Goodbye, dears. Be back in several minutes." Then she walked out of the burrow without another word, pushing the stroller in front of her as she did.

It took her no more than fifteen minutes to get back to the muggle nursery where she had left Ron. Though muggle as it was, it was only several blocks away, and needed no more than a bit walking to be able to get there. 

She pushed the door gently, and walked in to face the lady at the counter as the chimes belted out its familiar ring.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry, Mrs. Weasley!" the lady at the counter table spoke. She seemed ruffled and distraught, extremely vulnerable to tears. "Hours ago—thick fog—and the babies—oh, I'm _sorry_!"

And she broke down completely.

+_+_+_+_+

Harry squinted as he attempted to open his eyes from that lovely bit of sleep. For a moment, he had thought that he was at his despicable aunt and uncle's house again, but then he saw the familiar colorful walls, and those huge drawings that seemed to grow over him everytime he took a peek. He was back in the nursery, in a stroller with his newly-found friends, for a reason he didn't really know to be.

He tried looking up and through the hood that covered the stroller he was in, realizing suddenly that somebody was crying. No, it wasn't any of the other babies resting at his sides, as all of them were still sleeping. It was coming from somewhere above them, but he couldn't determine who.

"Psst," he called out, prodding the baby beside him. "Haymon, wake up!"

The baby girl simply fused her eyebrows together for a second, and then went back to being motionless.

"Haymon," he whispered out loud.

"A, Bee, C…", she mumbled.

"_Haymon_."

"D, E, F… after which comes G, the letter that starts the word _Green _and _Goat _and other such words…"

Harry blinked. This girl was very odd.

"And after G comes the letter H, beginning beautri-ful words as _Ham, Hair,_ and _Hermrione_…"

"Haymon!!" 

"Agh!" the baby let out a little shriek that only the ones in the buggy could hear. She squinted just as Harry had upon being startled by the sudden splurge of sunlight. She looked at him groggily. "What?"

Harry looked at her oddly. "You were—erm—talking in your nappie."

Hermione looked a little defensive. "Of crourse not! That's silly… hold on, where are we?" She looked around and saw the familiar walls again. "The nursery! Why are we—when did—why're we back here?"

"I don't know," Harry mumbled. "But go and wake Ron and Draco up, we still have to find the coffee, remember?" 

"There's no need for that," a voice spat suddenly. "Haymon's shrieks could wake up a monster. Stupid girl." It was Draco, and he was looking very disgruntled upon being waken up so rapidly. 

"Why do you have to be so _rude_?" Hermione asked him angrily, bending over a still sleeping Ron to glare at Draco.

Ron shifted in his sleep, looking irritable. 

"Stop fighting, you guys!" Harry interrupted. "We have to finds that coffee!"

Before anyone in the group could even take another breath, a huge face peered into the stroller all of a sudden, making one of the babies shriek shrilly once more… except it wasn't Hermione. This time, it was Draco who shrieked.

"Oh, poor dears!" the face cried, scaring the babies a bit with her saddened puffy eyes and stray wisps of hair. Harry recognized it easily as the once nice lady at the counter. "Where did you all fly to? I was so worried!" 

Ron opened his eyes at the sound of the gasping voice of the lady. His eyelids shot open, and a crinkle at his forehead appeared in his shock, then a bit of irritated baby face twisting here and there, continuing until he finally had tears in his eyes and---

"_Aaagh!!!" _Ron cried, feeling uncomfortable at the huge face before him. "_Aaagh-hagh!!"_

Hermione looked at Ron as though he were insane. "Ron, stop crying! Please!"

"Shut up, you little scaredy-cat!" Draco whispered at him. "You're making my ears hurt!"

But Ron didn't stop. And it didn't help at all when the lady suddenly took him out of the stroller muttering, "Poor, poor dear!" and carried him in her arms. It was fortunate, then, when Mrs. Weasley smiled unsurely at the lady, and took Ron back into her own arms. 

"That's alright, now," Mrs. Weasley said, both to Ron and the panic-stricken lady. "I'll just take him home. Please _do_ watch over these babies more carefully, next time. Take away all their toys out of the playpen--"

"Take the toys away?" the lady gasped as though it were a violation of the Ten Commandments. "You can't ever take the toys away!"

"Er, yes, sorry," Mrs. Weasley said quickly, trying to avoid the lady's sensitive side and make her break out in tears again. "Just—just don't let them get hold of any erm--- _wooden sticks_."

Draco suddenly felt his heart skip a beat upon hearing her say this. "Ack!" he gasped, almost as shrilly as the lady at the counter. "My want! It's gone!" He dabbed furiously at his diapers.

Harry furrowed his forehead worriedly. "Oh, no! Not now!"

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked, leaning over at him.

"We need the want right now!" he replied anxiously. "Look!" He pointed quickly to the counter where the lady settled herself again.

Three pairs of curious eyes went quickly to the flat, wooden counter. On top of it was a brown, porcelain mug, steam billowing slowly at the opening. 

There was no mistaking it—it was the _coffee. _

--------

**A/N: **Sorry for the extremely long delay! Anyway, in reference to the story, don't underestimate that coffee! It can actually lead to a great deal of safety for the wizarding world, in indirect ways. Perhaps the last chapter will be the the next one, chapter 6, so keep on reading, okay? ^_^

Thanks to those who reviewed!

_heather: Thank you! I'm glad you still think so. I would like that to happen, if I could alter this fic a bit, but it would make the fic much more complicated. But I'm still happy you thought of it that way, it means it isn't that predictable! ^_^ _

_sissy-6: Glad you did! But I guess that doesn't go for this one, does it? I'm sorry… I'll try being quicker next time. :)_

_Avlyn: I hope it really did. :) Thanks!_

_Lela Potter: Thank you! That really encourages me :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter, too._

_E.K. Kropp: Can never get enough encouragement. ^_^ I'm sorry about the late update, though. ^_^ Thank you very much!_

_snickerdoodle: LOL, I can too. Glad you understood that… it's frustrating at times, isn't it? Hehe, lucky guy in your English class, then! ^_^ Update's here, apologies for the lateness. :)_

_Angel Lorelai: Sorry about your being grounded and all… don't worry, it'll be over before you know it. :) I'm happy you took the time to read this during computer class, too. And, you're right, I did write a piece of baby Malfoy after Angelica—both are quite the bullies, and it won't be complete without them! ^_~ Thanks for loving it!_

_Alexa Donaghy: Hehe, thanks! Hope you enjoy chapter 5! ^_^_

Thanks to everyone… especially all the great reviewers! I owe you guys the encouragement I'm getting to write. It feels good to receive a bit of feedback once in a while, even if it's just a tiny remark. Thanks a lot and don't forget to review! 


	6. Parting of the Ways

**Disclaimer:** I love, like, adore, enjoy, am a fan of, obsessed with, incredibly amazed with, am delighted with and craving for more Harry Potter, but none of it belongs to me. It's all from the wonderfully-equipped imagination of J.K. Rowling. ^____^

**A/N:** SORRY, SORRY, SORRY! I've been procrastinating again and been forgetting to update this because of all the things to do in school and my other fics… ack, sorry! Anyway, here's chapter six...after several centuries..

**It's All in the Diapers **

_+_+_+_Chapter Six_+_+_+ _

------- 

"The coffee!" Hermione gasped shrilly, front teeth now fully exposed. "Draco, you have to find that want! Harry's going to completely lose his mummy and daddy if you don't!"

Looking up in his mother's arms, Ron stopped crying and paused to look at his friends in the carriage.

"Ron!" Harry mouthed at him, gesturing him a silhouette of a want. "We lost the want!"

Ron's forehead crinkled as he replied with a shrug. His reddened, freckly face said it all-- as much as he wanted to help Harry find his mummy, he was tired, and he wanted more than ever to just go home and take a nap. He was ready to call it day; it didn't seem to matter anymore if they ever got to reach the coffee or not.

"But you can't go home yet, dot-face! You have to help me find my want!" Draco sneered at him angrily. But Ron looked too tired to even reply, resting his chin back on his mother's shoulder in a sleep-induced surrender. "Argh, stupid baby!" Draco said, kicking a foot into the air.

Mrs. Weasley planted a kiss on the side of Ron's head. "Oh, he must be tired now. I guess we'd better be going now....and _do_ take better care of the lot."

The frantic lady at the counter nodded meekly, whimpering slightly in a lost voice.

"_Now_ what are we going to do?" Hermione squealed. Frowning slightly, she looked up the ceiling for any ideas. 

_Come on, Hermrione, put your mind to use! Think... _scrolling her eyes around, she suddenly found herself looking at a familiar piece of wood sticking out from underneath Mrs. Weasley's coat. _The want!_

Her eyes widened in excitement. "I found it! Ron, look down!" 

Upon getting a glance of the thin, wooden piece, Ron looked mildly surprised and stretched a hand out to reach for it. Before Mrs. Weasley could step out of the door, Ron flung the stick towards his friends in haste and muttered an appreciative, "Bye-bye." 

"Bye Ron," Harry and Hermione called out simultaneously, ignoring Draco's cold reply of a careless smirk. The three babies' eyes followed the old want as it landed past the busy, oblivious caretakers of the nursery, and onto the tile-lined floor of the fenced playpen. 

The frantic lady, still shivering slightly, bent over to talk to the remaining babies. "Okay now, you three, I d-don't want anymore trouble, okay? Now let's place you little dodgers back into the playpen. And don't leave anymore or you're going to make poor Aunt Billy's heart sick!" 

_So her name's Billy, _Harry thought absentmindedly. _Almost like my mummy. Billy-Lily... Lily-Billy... I wish mummy were here... I miss my mummy..._

"Ah... this want's given me quite a day," Draco commented mostly to himself, taking hold of the want once they had been placed back into the playpen, "and we haven't even reached naptime yet!" 

Harry frowned at him. "This day's not over yet, Draco. We still have to check out the coffee and find my mummy, remember?" He suddenly spotted the overgrown figure of Dudley sleeping in one of the cribs and began wondering how the crib had been able to support him. 

"Pssh, who cares about your stupid mother?" Draco drawled rudely as he fingered the wand in his pale baby fingers. "She'll probably just throw you away again once she sees how ugly you've grown..." 

"My mummy didn't throw me away!" Harry fumed, making his layer of messy black locks look as tousled as ever as he stood up on both feet and crossed his arms in anger. 

"And that was very rude, Draco," Hermione intruded in Harry's defense. "What if _your_ mother threw you away like that?" 

"For the last time, my mummy didn't throw me out! She'd never throw me out!" Harry screamed furiously, voice reaching to the maximum volume one could hear within the playpen. Tears were starting to build up in his eyes as the other babies around him watched him fearfully. "And I'll show you... I'll show you... I'll show you right now when I get a hold of that coffee!" 

Draco snorted, albeit with slightly added sympathy. "Oh, for poopness' sakes... quit being a crybaby, blackhead! Hah, I bet you don't even know how to use this want!" 

Harry reddened in impatience and anger. "Yes I do, you green-diapered... _baby_!" He clearly wasn't a baby of insults, even though he was currently being raised by unmindful, insult-loving relatives. 

"Sure you know how! You know how to break the cup of coffee, more like. Maybe you'll even destroy your mummy and daddy along with it!" 

"Agh, take that back right now!" 

"Make me, scarhead!" 

Hermione pushed them both to the alphabet-lined floor. "Stop it, the both of you!" She crossed her arms onto her chest and shook her head vigorously, making her brown pigtails dance angrily along with her head. 

Harry's lips trembled, and his face looked flushed. He started to cry. Draco was trying to smirk again, but it was covered up immediately with an angered scowl as he began to bawl along with frustrated tears. 

"The two of you are being riddriculous! Fighting like unsterilized boys! It's almost as though... as though you haven't learned anything in school!" Hermione reprimanded, missing out the fact that they were only a year old each, and therefore had no experience in school whatsoever. She pointed a finger at each of them as she spoke, missing the chance to notice one of the caretakers approach their group with an equally disappointed look on his face. 

"Aha, having petty fights this early now, aren't we?" the twenty-something grown-up reprimanded Hermione in turn, mistaking the scene as her doing. His thick, brown eyebrows bobbed up and down as he spoke. "Well, little miss, that's nothing a little time out won't be able to solve..." 

Hermione scrunched her face up at him in protest as the grown-up took her out into his arms, but held back any tears that dared to threaten her stability. 

"Now don't give me that look, young lady," the caretaker told her off further, large nose towering over Hermione's forehead. "When you do something bad, you have to pay for it." 

_The counter's just near the Time-out room... maybe I can get hold of that coffee... _she thought to herself. 

And sure enough, just before they passed by the counter, Hermione stretched a hand out in line with the coffee, which was waiting for her just a lessening two meters away. _Just a bit more, Hermrione... stretch your fingers out a bit more...and..._

_CRASH._

The mug had smashed onto the hard floor from its collision with Hermione's outstretched arm. Brown liquid had stained the floor freely, with tiny dollops bouncing off to Hermione's baby jumper. Looking behind her, she saw a surprised expression cross Harry's face shortly before his cries grew louder. 

"Oh, now look at what you've done! Little miss, you're going to get two records of time out now because of that! That's a _no_-_no_, okay? That's bad, little miss! Very bad!" 

Hermione felt a pang of guilt, frustration, and confusion suddenly strike her. She was getting time out, the caretaker had just reprimanded her, and Harry's parents hadn't come out of the coffee. And, to add to the build up of tears in her eyes, she had just ruined Harry's hope of finding his parents again. If only she had the want with her! If only Draco had given it to her before the caretaker had arrived to take her out... 

"_Waghhgh!_" Hermione finally cried, belting out her frustration at the day's events. 

The caretaker shook his head at her as the two of them entered the isolated time out room. "No, little miss, crying over spilt milk won't get you anywhere... come on, now, open your eyes and face the world like a good, strong girl..." 

Though her eyes were blurred with tears, Hermione struggled to open them to see her venue of solitary confinement. It was a small, purely white room, empty except for two cabinets at one side and a wooden, unpainted crib at another. Hermione sniffed several times to contain herself as she was placed into the isolated crib. 

"I'll be leaving you here for a few good minutes. Now try not to cause anymore trouble, 'right?" the caretaker told her before he walked back outside to the nursery lobby where the playpen was. 

_+_+_+_

Meanwhile, outside in the nursery lobby, the chimes had sung again. A respectable-looking gentleman had entered, dressed in a black, modernized tailcoat and a pleasant, though hollow-looking face. He looked to be around the ages of twenty-five to thirty, except his eyes seemed more sunken than other men of his age.

"Good morning, madam," he greeted Billy-the-counter-lady in a charming, gentlemanly voice, which contradicted his seemingly mindless, empty-faced appearance. "I'm here to pick up Mr. Harry Potter, as has been ordered by Vernon and Petunia Dursley."

The lady tried to look pleasant, but it was clear that she had still been left distraught by the sudden disappearance of the babies.

"O-oh... of course, of course," she stuttered mildly, eyes scrolling over to where Harry sat. "But I'm afraid I'll have to see proper certification, Sir. I mean, we have to make sure you aren't just some--- some pedophilic _ maniac_ waiting to hurt these babies in the most unimaginable way possible!" She uttered her last few words in a frightened crescendo, eyes widening in complete horror of her own imagination.

The man stared at her blankly for a few seconds, making him look even more thoughtless than he already did, and then cleared his throat immediately. "Er-- yes. Well, you will be glad to see that I have it here--" he took out a folded piece of paper from one of his pockets, "--and that it has well been signed and er--" he scrunched up his forehead as though in deep thought, "-- well-certified by the mu-- erm, by his aunt and uncle."

A wave of relief seemed to wash over Billy's face. "A-ah, yes. That's nice... that's good... alright, he's over there in the playpen next to the bald one..."

"Oh!" the man exclaimed, surprised, after squinting a good while at Draco. "Yes, yes... er, could I claim the other one as well?"

"What?! You can't just _claim _the lot, they're not shopping items!" the lady asked a little too exasperatedly, and then cleared her throat apologetically. "I'm sorry.. I mean, you can't claim him without any--"

"Certification?" the man said, finishing her statement. "Oh, but I have taken orders for him, too." Another piece of paper suddenly withdrew from his coat as though by magic. He handed it over calmly to Billy.

"O-ookay," Billy quipped, looking at him with more suspicion than great interest. "Fine. You can retrieve them from the playpen."

+_+_+_+

"I'll never see my mummy and daddy again!" Harry cried across the disgruntled expression on the pale face of Draco, who had now stopped crying. "The coffee's broken and they're gone now!" 

Draco looked at him lazily. "Shut your trap, crybaby. You're such a---"

Draco stopped mid-sentence as an unfamiliar face suddenly appeared in front of them, legs bent down to meet his face with theirs. It was a man in a black tailcoat, and he had a greatly interested expression on his features as he looked at the two babies. 

"Why, hello there... so _you're_ little Harry..." he said in almost a whisper, before shifting his eyes to Draco. "And you, young lad, look just like your dear old man." 

"Who's he?" Harry whispered in babytalk through gritted teeth at Draco, sniffing back the remainder of his tears. 

Draco shrugged, nonplussed. 

"Aw... why the little tears, little babe?" he asked Harry gently, stroking the latter's chin with a finger. Smiling gently, the man stretched out his arms to them. "Alright, pups... time to go." Taking a baby in each arm, he stood up, nodded at Billy the frantic counter lady, and stepped out the chiming door that had been pushed open for him by one of the caretakers.

_Well, Greg, good job, _he thought to himself as he walked a few steps down the street and into an empty corner. Gently, he placed down the two babies against a brick wall, and took out a sleek, wooden stick. _It'll be shame to hurt you little guy... even though you look just like your dad..._

_...and Malfoy'll be pleased to see I brought his son back as well.... _he added as an afterthought, grinning stupidly to himself before casting an attachment charm, and disappearing with the babies into an area of nothingness.

----

**A/N:** I'm sorry about the slacking updates! I'll try giving a bit more priority to the fics next time. Anyway, thanks to the readers and reviewers! Unfortunately I can only answer one review at the moment, there's just so much to do even though the exams have just finished. My dad's getting hospitalized right now (My cousin just told me a few seconds ago while I was typing this) due to a long-lasting fever, and I have heaps to do at home so I'm really sorry for being a slack off with my fics! 

But I really appreciate all the feedback you guys are giving...thanks a lot! Please don't forget to review again! ^_^

**hpdigigal:** Your idea sounded neat, but I'm sorry to say I already have something planned for this fic. :-( I'm really, really sorry... but thanks so much for the suggestion. It would be very interesting to see Harry bump into his baby form...hehe... thanks! ^_^

Watch out for the next chapter... it's an encounter with... dun-dun-dun-dun... Draco's daddy dearest and the real Coffee! ;-)


End file.
